concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dick Clark's Caravan of Stars 1964
Gene Pitney, Dixie Cups, Dean & Jean, Mike Clifford, Rip Chords, Coasters, Brenda Holloway, Crystals, Brian Hyland, Kasuals, Major Lance, George McCannon, Reflections, Round Robin, Shirelles, Supremes June 26, 1964 Allentown, PA June 27, 1964 Bushnell Auditorium, Hartford, CT June 28, 1964 RPI Fieldhouse, Troy, NY June 28, 1964 Pittsfield Boys Club, Pittsfield, MA July 1, 1964 Victory Stadium, Roanoke, VA (with Gene Pitney, Dixie Cups, Dean & Jean, Mike Clifford, Rip Chords, Crystals, Major Lance, Reflections, Round Robin, Shirelles, Supremes) July 1, 1964 The Palace, Old Orchard Beach, ME July 2, 1964 Chuckey-Doak High School, Afton, TN July 3, 1964 Masonic Temple, Scranton, PA July 4, 1964 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ (2 shows 7.30 & 9.45) July 8, 1964 War Memorial Auditorium, Johnstown, PA July 9, 1964 War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY July 10, 1964 Memorial Auditorium, Utica, NY July 13, 1964 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (with Gene Pitney, Dixie Cups, Bobby Freeman, Supremes, Shirelles, Rip Chords, Major Lance, Mike Clifford, Round Robin, Reflections, Dean & Jean) July 15, 1964 Raleigh Co. Fieldhouse, Beckley, WV July 16, 1964 Arena, Steubenville, OH July 18, 1964 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH In the latter portion of the summer of 1964, Dick Clark lured former teen idol Fabian to MC a leg of the Caravan of Stars. Fabian, now 21, had retired from performing to focus on a movie career. He did interviews to promote the tour and MC'd each show but he did not sing. The line-up of this leg of the tour, covering 36 cities, was similar to the previous shows, with Gene Pitney headlining. However, this time around the Coasters, the Kasuals, and George McCannon were dropped from the tour and replaced with the Premiers, the Jelly Beans, Bobby Freeman, George Buchanan and the Liverpools. The Shirelles and The Supremes left after Omaha on August 2nd) August 2, 1964 Rosenblatt Stadium, Omaha, NE August 5, 1964 The Pit Club, Dallas, TX August 7, 1964 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX August 9, 1964 Civic Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM August ?, 1964 Oakland, CA August 12-13, 1964 HIC Arena, Honolulu, HI (2 shows on 13th 2.00 & 7.30, with Gene Pitney, Paul Petersen, Major Lance, Brian Hyland, Dixie Cups, Mike Clifford, Coasters, Bobby Freeman, Rip Chords, Round Robin) August 17, 1964 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (2 shows 7.00 & 9.45) August 18, 1964 Coliseum, Spokane, WA August 22, 1964 Winnipeg Auditorium, Winnipeg, MB August 26, 1964 City Auditorium, Sioux City, IA August 28, 1964 Forum, Wichita, KS (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) August 29, 1964 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) August 31, 1964 Coronado Theater, Rockford, IL September 1, 1964 RKO Orpheum Theater, Davenport, IA September 2, 1964 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Des Moines, IA September 3, 1964 Orpheum Theatre, Madison, WI September 4, 1964 Brown County Arena, Green Bay, WI September 7, 1964 Convention Hall, Conneaut Lake Park, PA The Winter Tour of the 1964 Caravan began in mid-November and continued through 23 cities. With Johnny Tillotsen, Drifters, Supremes, Brian Hyland, Bobby Freeman, Hondells, Crystals, Dee Dee Sharp, Sonny Knight, Mike Clifford, Velvettes, Lou Christie, Jimmy Ford & Executives. November 14, 1964 Memorial Auditorium, Worcester, MA November 15, 1964 War Memorial Auditorium, Johnstown, PA November 17, 1964 Clark Co. Memorial Building, Springfield, OH November 18, 1964 E.A. Diddle Arena, W. Kentucky State College, Bowling Green, KY November 19, 1964 Municipal Athletic Building, Muncie, IN November 20, 1964 State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN November 21, 1964 Civic Coliseum, Knoxville, TN November 22, 1964 Memorial Stadium, Terra Haute, IN November 24, 1964 Warner Theater, Erie, PA November 25, 1964 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (with Chuck Berry, Supremes, Drifters, Brian Hyland, Bobby Freeman, Crystals, Velvettes, Hondells, Dee Dee Sharp, Mike Clifford) November 26, 1964 Parkersburgh High School Auditorium, Parkersburgh, PA November 27, 1964 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (with Johnny Tillotson, Drifters, Supremes, Brian Hyland, Lou Christie, Hondells, Bobby Freeman, Crystals, Dee Dee Sharp, Jimmy Ford & Executives) November 27, 1964 Clark Co. Memorial Auditorium, Springfield, OH November 28, 1964 Civic Center, Charleston, WV November 29, 1964 Raleigh Co. Fieldhouse, Beckley, WV November 30, 1964 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC December 1, 1964 The Mosque, Richmond, VA December 2, 1964 Huntington Memorial Field House, Huntington, WV December 3, 1964 War Memorial Coliseum, Greensboro, NC December 4, 1964 Virginia Beach Dome, Norfolk, VA December 5, 1964 Chucky Doak Gym, Greenville, TN December 6, 1964 Memorial Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN (Lou Christie missed this show as he entered the Army today)